Multi-dimensional codes are widely used due to their potential efficiency. It is usually impractical to implement optimal decoding in the sense of maximal probability per information bit, such as maximum likelihood (ML) decoding, since the complexity may grow rapidly.
There is a need to reduce the complexity of multi-dimensional codes while benefiting from increased decoding efficiency at a low complexity.